Nightmare
by Keysie Maxwell
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que tienes, que ya no reconoces nada de lo que está frente a tus ojos? Será que te hace falta algo... será que ya no eres tú misma... debe ser una pesadilla


"Nightmare"

Basado en Soul Eater

By: Keysie Maxwell

Category: AU, mystery, drama…

Raiting: G

Pairing: Leve mención al Soul x Maka

Declaimers: Ni la serie ni los personajes me pertenecen, la trama está basada en un sueño que tuvo mi hermana mientras dormía –obviamente- y yo veía, precisamente, Soul Eater… ¿coincidencia? Quién sabe.

-Diálogos

_Pensamientos_

~ Soul Eater ~

Se sintió mal, la cabeza le daba grandes vuelcos y un mareo se apoderó de ella cuando se levantó del helado piso de cemento donde, supo por sí misma, estuvo dormida o inconsciente durante mucho tiempo. Por eso aquel horrible malestar al despertar.

-¿Qué es todo esto? –Se preguntó al verse a sí misma, hacia abajo.

Llevaba un vestido negro, traslúcido arriba y forrado desde su pecho hacia abajo con otra capa más gruesa y brillante, las mangas seguían hasta sus dedos, convirtiéndose en guantes, que también eran tapados por aquella tela negra desde los codos hasta las muñecas, como simples mangas. También, unos finos zapatos de tacón con cintas que se enredaban un poco más arriba de sus tobillos. Y su cabello iba recogido como de costumbre, con un par de cintas negras, hechas rosita, en cada coleta rubia.

-¿Y este lugar?

Frente a ella, al término de la calle donde despertó, había un hermoso parque, con frondosos árboles de muchos tipos, algunas bancas desperdigabas bajo las sombras que estos proporcionaban y el pasto reluciente y verde dominaba sobre el cemento, que sólo formaba pequeños caminos hacia el centro, donde una pileta permanecía lanzando agua. Rodeando el parque, se hacían notar las lujosas casas, amplias, con decorados extravagantes y jardines interminables.

Nunca había visto ése lugar.

-Yo… ¿Dónde estoy?

De la nada, se sintió desesperada, asfixiada, extraña y quiso salir corriendo a algún lugar seguro, conocido, donde estuviese él, pero ¿cómo? ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Por qué sola?.

_Soul…_

Entonces, algo extraño se apoderó de ella y juraría que sintió algo ascender por su cuerpo, como un escalofrío, tembló y una sensación extraña se instaló en su garganta, como si fuese a devolver el estómago, así que instintivamente se inclinó hacia delante, pero al abrir la boca lo único que salió de ella fue un grito, uno intenso; cargado de todo el miedo que hubo sentido, profundo; con sensaciones que no entendía, de cosas que no recordaba, extenso; porque se sintió incapaz de enfrentar al miedo esta vez... Y cuando el ruido dejó de salir, sintió su garganta desgarrada y le escoció al tragar, esta vez algo recuperada de lo antrior, pero aún con aquello que se había instalado en su garganta.

_Rayos…_

Sin darse mucha cuenta, comenzó a caminar, con los tacones emitiendo un leve eco ante el silencio del lugar; dejó el callejón atrás y cruzó por completo el bello parque, llegando a la casa en el fondo de lo que parecía ser la villa. Al verla, tuvo la sensación de que no era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero no pudo recordar nada absolutamente. Se quedó plantada frente a las rejas abiertas que daban al frondoso jardín, dudando en lo que debía hacer ahora que estaba allí.

De pronto, de entre los arbustos del jardín, una gata negra, que llevaba un gracioso gorrito en su cabecita y la cola enroscada, salió corriendo como posesa en su dirección, maullando feliz, y se revolvió entre sus piernas, acariciándose mimosa.

_¿Me conoce?. _Durante algunos segundos se quedó observando el gesto del animalillo, que parecía sonreírle. _Blair._ Gritó su cerebro, pero sin poder recordar el por qué lo sabía o por qué la reconocía así.

La gatita, como entendiendo su confusión, detuvo sus roces contra las piernas de la chica y le miró fijamente con sus ambarinas obres durante varios segundos antes de tomar uno de los vuelos que daba el vestido en la parte baja con su hociquito y comenzar a jalar hacia el frente, a la casa, como si quisiera llevarla con ella.

… Y obedeció.

Al ver que caminaba, la gata dejó de halar y comenzó a caminar frente a ella, guiándola por el camino de cemento a través del jardín lleno de flores, por los cortos escalones para llegar a la puerta, grande y de madera, y, por último, a través de ella hacia el interior de la casa, lujosa, iluminada, grande y hermosa en todos sus detalles.

Desde su posición, era la sala lo que ocupaba toda su visión: esta tenía varios sillones individuales, cómodos y acolchados, formando casi un círculo alrededor de una mesa ratona cuadrada, de madera, un piano simple, de color negro, yacía a un lado de una pared llena con retratos y una pequeña mesa redonda, blanca, permanecía a un lado del ventanal, por donde entraba aire y la luz. Un adorno floral descansaba sobre la mesita y algunas sueltas, separadas por color, también.

-Habrá estado alguien haciéndolo…

-¡Maka-chan!

Sus ojos verdes se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia la fuente del sonido, que le había llamado, encontrándose con una muchacha de largo cabello negro, tomado en una coleta alta, que vestía un vestido blanco, también de gala, largo hasta las rodillas. En sus manos llevaba algunas flores recién cortadas y su boca formó una sonrisa, visiblemente feliz.

… Y ella se sintió feliz también, sin motivo.

-Te había estado buscando, ¿dónde te metiste?

-Ahm… bueno yo…

¿Por qué ella le hablaba con tanta familiaridad? ¿Por qué la sentía cercana? ¿Por qué… no podía recordarla?.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Ah, yo… ¡Sí, claro! -¿Cómo le decía todo lo que le estaba pasando?.

-Está bien –Ella obviamente no le había creído una sola palabra, pero al parecer había decidido dejarlo así, pues había comenzado a ordenar las nuevas flores que había traído –Si no quieres contármelo, está bien –Aclaró.

-¡No! No es eso… es sólo que… no sé si puedas entenderlo –Bajó su mirada al suelo, insegura y confundida de todo.

Entonces, una manó tomó la suya con suavidad y al levantar la mirada volvió a encontrarse con esa expresión tranquila, con esos ojos azules oscuros que le transmitían el mismo sentimiento, contagiándola de él.

Por el nexo de sus manos, la jaló por un pasillo que había al costado de la sala, caminando tranquilamente, siendo siempre seguida por la negra gata, que astuta mecía su ondulada colita. Los pasos resonaban, por los tacos de ambas, contra las paredes llenas de fotografías y cuadros. _Tan familiar_. Tanto que no lo era…

Viraron entonces a la derecha y la pelinegra abrió la puerta que les quedó enfrente, revelando una habitación pulcra, limpia y decorada femeninamente. La cama cargada en una pared, un escritorio frente a la otra, con una repisa arriba llena de figuras de felpa, y un librero a un lado del este.

-Bien, ya estamos en tu habitación –_Mía… ¿por qué no la siento así? –_Ahora… ¿me lo contarías?

-Hum… -Asintió.

No sabía muy bien por qué, pero esa chica le inspiraba confianza, la sentía como su mejor amiga, aunque no supiese absolutamente nada de ella, sabía de alguna forma que era así.

-Bueno, desperté hace algunos momentos, estaba en la calle que da hasta este lugar, vestida así… no recuerdo nada absolutamente y me siento tan extraña –afligida, tomó un tiempo para pensar lo que decía- Es decir, no me siento yo misma, siento que estoy en otro cuerpo, que soy otra persona… pero, de alguna forma, sé que soy yo y sé que te conozco y este lugar, pero… -volvió a detenerse, ¿qué cosas estaba diciendo? Seguro que la tomaría por loca o algo así –Es bastante extraño por lo que estoy pasando, lo sé. Además, cuando estaba en la calle, una sensación de impotencia me invadió, un miedo tan grande que grite y creo que…

_¡No!_

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Reconoció inmediatamente esos escalofríos, los temblores y aquello subiendo por tu garganta desesperantemente, ahogándola, obligándola a… a desahogarse…

En otro grito más.

Sus manos se aferraron a la tela del vestido negro con fuerza, se inclinó hacia delante y sus ojos se apretaron fuertemente, intentando liberar aquella tensión en un grito que le desgarraba y a la vez le aliviaba.

_Mi alma._

Aún en la oscuridad de sus párpados cerrados pudo ver una luz brillando. Cálida y familiar. _Mi alma._ Intento acercarse, aún sin poder ver su propio cuerpo, supo que su mano se alzaba hacia la luminosa esfera, pero estaba tan lejos y aún así ella…

_La quiero. Quiero estar allí, quiero volver, quiero…_

-¡Maka-chan! –Dos gritos al unísono la sacaron de su trance, fuera de la oscuridad y de vuelta a la habitación donde su amiga pelinegra le guiara.

-¿Liz, Patty?

Las mencionadas no respondieron al llamado de la pelinegra, sólo se quedaron paradas en el marco de la puerta, preocupadas y espantadas, observando la agitación en el rostro de la de coletas y el miedo reflejado en las obres azul oscuras de la mayor dentro de la habitación.

-O-Oímos un grito y vinimos a investigar… ¿están bien? –La más alta de las gemelas se atrevió a preguntar luego de un rato, pasando por alto el llamado anterior.

-No… estoy segura… -Dubitativa, volteó el rostro hacia la menor, aún aferrándose a sí misma y con la respiración acelerada –Maka-chan parece bastante mal

-¡Ne, no se preocupen! Está aquí también –Sonrió grandemente la gemela pelicorta, moviéndose hacia un lado entre risitas, para dejar espacio a la figura tras ellas.

El retumbar de los pasos no se hizo esperar entonces, cada vez más cerca y más visible, un joven vestido de terno negro con delgadas líneas verticales y una camisa roja bajo el saco, poco a poco se acercó y luego adentró en la habitación de la conmocionada menor, sonriendo algo confianzudamente, dejando ver sus filosos y blancos dientes a través de sus labios abiertos.

-Supongo que es una molestia, pero deberás contarlo todo nuevamente

Y ante su voz grave y algo familiar, la muchacha dejó fluir su primera reacción al alzar la cabeza para poder observarle fijamente a las gemas escarlatas y luego, como en trance, asentir repetidas veces a su petición anterior.

-Bien… entonces adelante

Asintiendo nuevamente, dejó fluir la tan conocida historia, desde que despertó en el callejón, hasta que había llegado, todas las sensaciones que le invadían cada vez que aquellas ganas de gritar inmensas le invadían, lo familiar que le parecía el lugar, la frustración de no saber lo que pasaba, de no saber quienes eran y aún así sentir que los conocía. Nada se escapó esta vez de su mente y los narró lo mejor que pudo para que aquel joven frente a ella le entendiera y le ayudara a sentirse mejor, pero…

_No. No por favor. ¡No ahora!_

Su cuerpo sufrió un espasmo, el más fuerte de todos los anteriores y la sensación de ahogo se acentuó otra vez, como si tuviese algo atorado en su garganta. Allí estaba de nuevo: el grito.

Ensordecedor, desgarrador, fuerte e intenso. El más pujante.

_Vuelve…_

Sintió su cuerpo como ajeno, ligero, vacío. Se sintió flotar rápidamente, como si su alma fuese succionada por algo, en medio de un túnel oscuro, infinitamente negro, infinitamente tenebroso…

_¡Vuelve!_

Pero era demasiado para ella.

Y falló nuevamente…

Abrió sus esmeraldas y la habitación seguía allí, llena con todos "sus amigos", mirándole con preocupación. Ella yacía hincada en el piso, con las manos tapando sus oídos y lagrimillas en los ojos por el esfuerzo de gritar. Su garganta dolía horrores y su mente aún no entendía el caos.

--No es que no sepas como volver –Le indicó entonces, con su voz ronca, el único muchacho en el cuarto, mientras se hincaba frente a ella, con cuidado de no pisar el vestido negro –Es que no sabes el camino correcto…

Y sin necesidad de más palabras, tomó sus mejillas entre las pálidas manos y acercó sus rostros de un solo movimiento. Las narices se rozaron, los hálitos se volvieron uno y antes de que sus labios llegaran a un contacto directo, se detuvo. Los labios permanecieron apenas en un efímero roce, abiertos y, entonces, ella pudo verlo…

Un túnel brillante parecía abrirse por entre esos labios…

_Soul… _Recordó y ya no fue necesario más nada.

Su alma pareció abandonarle nuevamente, pero esta vez más fuerte, y siguió el camino que ése túnel brillante y cegador le mostraba. Era succionada con insistencia por ése camino largo y angosto, pero que le transmitía la paz que había estado ansiando sentir desde que despertó en aquél callejón.

Supo, entonces, que esta vez no había marcha atrás; Lo lograría.

Sus ojos se abrieron con susto una primera vez, recibiendo de lleno la luz del día y volvieron a cerrarse, encandilados. Las manos se dirigieron a su rostro para frotar sus ojos y estos volvieron a abrirse con pesadez varias veces, acostumbrándose a la luz que había en el exterior.

_Estoy en casa._

Era la misma habitación. Los mismos adornos, los mismos muebles, el mismo tapiz, la misma cama, las mismas sábanas, las mismas cortinas y aún así no podía creer que fuese el mismo lugar donde había estado antes. Se sentía tan diferente.

Esta vez si era ella misma.

-Maka –La misma voz ronca pronunciando su nombre… y era tan suya.

-Volví –Pronunció apenas en un bisbiseo, sonriendo grandemente al momento que abrazaba al peliblanco sentado a su lado en la enorme cama.

Se sentía fresca y aliviada. Llena de vida.

-Muchas gracias, Soul –Le estrechó más fuerte entre sus brazos, sintiendo el calor del muchacho.

-No me lo agradezcas a mí –Le dijo suavemente, separándose delicadamente de la rubia para incorporarse y que esta pudiese ver al anciano que permanecía de pie en su puerta –Agradéceselo a él.

Y el ancianito, de facciones dulces y cabello de algodón, le dedicó la sonrisa más llena de placidez que ella vio jamás.

-Muchas gracias, Shinigami-sama –Sus esmeraldas transmitían todos aquellos sentimientos que era incapaz de llevar a palabras triviales –He vuelto de mi pesadilla.

**O**_w__a__**r**_i

¡Muy bien!

Aquí termina mi primer proyecto de Soul Eater.

La verdad es que la serie me fascina y la pareja también, aunque lamentablemente no he podido narrar mucho sobre esta última.

La trama no es mía, fue totalmente sacada de un sueño que mi hermana tuvo hace ya bastante tiempo mientras yo veía algo así como el episodio 24 de Soul Eater –como ya dije en el Declaimers-.

¡Y bueno! Ella encontró que su sueño fue tan extraño que me lo contó inmediatamente y rogó porque escribiera algo con lo que le había pasado, así que aquí está el resultado de ése ruego.

Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado –y que lo hayan entendido-, es mi primer intento con Soul Eater –y con una pareja totalmente hetero ¡que va!- y espero que no sea el último, así que estaré ansiosa por sus comentarios.

¡Muchísimas gracias por haber leído!

¡Matta ne! :D


End file.
